


Regretful Sorrow

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Based off of the Shadow Ritual Ending. Mayu's thoughts as she and her twin are enveloped in The Darkness.





	

I'll break your halo  
When you try to rise above me  
I'll show you my own hell  
I can reach right down and pull you out  
If I can change this life, I would make things right  
I would keep my shit together  
I'll break your halo  
I'm the only hope you've got to see the light  
-Break Your Halo, Andy Black-

_I never thought it would be me._

_I never thought I would be the one who brought this hell down on us._

_I never thought that wanting to be one with you would cause so much pain and suffering._

_Sister, do you think even if we’re together forever, you could forgive me?_

_You came for me, even though it was too late._

_Now, we remain here, forever._

_Bound together in this nightmare._

_In this hell._

_Forgive me Mio._

_You should have ran and left me alone._

_I know that this darkness is unending._

_Can you feel me, squeezing your hand?_

_Please don’t let me go._

_If we could do this change this life, do we make this right?_

_That one of us could let the other go?_

_You’re my light, Mio._

_I only hope that I haven’t broken your halo._

_Next time, will we still fall together?_


End file.
